The Dragon's Glory
by Red Dragon
Summary: This will get lemony in a few other chapters. Please read/review for more. Rukato/Rikato


The Dragon's Glory  
  
Takato was bored. Looking out the window of his second floor highscool classroom, he considerd skipping. In fact he would skip. How much would he need english anyway? He raised his hand, lightly running along his long brown hair. He was considered to be a "hottie", by declaration of the groupies. His light emerald green eyes had taken on a marble color, while his face had grown quite handsome.  
  
"Mr. Matsuki?"   
  
The teacher asked. He was an overwheight man, with a light snowfall of dandruff always in his hair. His shin was pasty, and almost as white as the chalk he held.  
Takato was tempted to say "May I skip?" with a completely innocent look, but he was smarter than that. Way smarter considering he was at the top of his class. Instead he said  
  
"May I go to the washroom?"   
  
Takato's voice was cold, hard and incredibly deep for someone his age. Without waiting for an answer, he got up and walked out the door. The teacer, flushed with anger, continued on with the lesson.   
  
'Blah, blah blah.' Thought Ruki. Her hand tangled in short red hair that ended at her shoulders. Her fashionable clothes were all dark, and she cursed as one of her rings caught in her hair. She managed to maintain her gothy look while still her mother did not get it.   
  
"Ms. Nonoaka. Will you please head down to the office. I simply detest rude language in my class." Her teacher stared at her, and she stared back, and then smiled politely.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Owikawi. Shall I get you anything while I'm down there, sir?"   
  
Most of the students giggled while the teacer pointed to the door. She walked out of the classroom, into the dank musty halls of West Shinjika High School. She'd be damned if she was going to the office. She walked slowly to the locker bay, her feet pounding on the floor. Another figure was retreiving things from his locker.  
  
"Matsuki." Her voice was light, she kept it that way when talking to him. He was the only figure she ever respected. He was just like her, reveling in the shadows. His muscles were well defined, leading to strong hard legs. His strong, rock hard chest bareley held the tight, black shirt he wore. As he put on a largeleather overcoat, with a long slit in the bottom center back.   
  
"Nonoaka" His tone was the same, old Cold voice he'd used ever since of the time when the digimon went back to their place.   
What was she doing here. Oh well, better her than anyone else. She was the only individual who understood him. She was the only person he would place his life in. She placed black eyeshadow and black lipstick on her face. He looked her over. She looked dark, yet beautiful. She was like a temptress he thought.   
  
"Wanna walk with me?" She looked at him, and silently agreed. He walked out the door, Rika following. They went past statues, plants and a large, old willow tree which was called the umbrella by the students. It was a while before Rika finally broke the silence.  
  
"Where are we going."   
  
She understood she was with Takato, and they would face whatever consequences united. He thought a little before answering.  
  
"I think we should go somewhere quiet, a place where we belong. The treehouse."  
  
The trehouse was an old fort that was being used by local kids, until they abandoned it. Takato, Henry and Kenta fixed it up. Kazu, Jeri and rukato stood by watching. It was turned into an actual house, two stories, four rooms on either. It was a regular hangout for the new DD group. They walked from the noisy city and into the silence of the forest. Pine needles darkened the floor. The air smelled of pine, and was filled with the songs of various birds. They stood at the bse of the tree. Huge claw marks mared it as theirs. Claw marks that could only be made by something out of this world.  
  
(A:N - Get a hint at where this is going?)  
  
Takato looked at Rika. She climbed up the tree first, followed by him.   
  
"I remember when we would bring a stereo up here. We always tuned out nature, and bought in something like Papa Roach, or Disturbed." He smiled at her.  
  
"Until it rained." Ruki found it impossible not to smile back at him. He turned to her, smiling.   
  
  
"Until it rained." They walked up the narrow, small staircase, remiscing about old events. At the top of the short stair case, they walked into a small room. The only furniture inside was a small cot with sheets and a pillow cramed in a corner, and a TV tray with a book ontop. It was sarsely decorated, showing old pictures, newspaper clippings and small carvings. The one that was shown only once, and the most intricately detailed, was a copy of a mahj-ong piece.  
(A:N - Sorry if I got that wrong.)  
  
It showed the symbol of The Dragon. There also was a small article of the  
"Odaiba News".  
  
It showed a man smiling next to the art curator of Odaiba. The article read:  
  
  
ODAIBA RECEIVES BLAKE PAINTING  
  
Mr. Shian Okawa, the art curator for the Odaiba  
Art Gallery, received the famous painting of  
William Blakes, "The Great red Dragon And  
The Woman Clothed With The Sun." It will be shown   
Saturday, at the hour of Three.   
"It is a great honour." Says Mr. Shian Okawa.  
  
There was supposed to be a picture of the painting, but Takato kept everything he wrote and needed in the great journal. Rika looked at it. It was a simple leatherbound thick cover, smelling old and musty. Great yellowed pages were decorated with thin, spidery script and many pictures of the Great Dragon. Ever since Guilmon, Takato was obsessed with reliving the inspiration of the first drawing. So he drew a second. A third. And a fourth. He placed everything in the great journal. Rika giggled. He made everything he did seem like something huge.   
  
"Ah…home." Takato took off his coat and stereched out on the cot wearing his t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Under was a thin outline of a large tatoo. Ruki crawled on top of him, the warmth of his body setting a reaction in hers. She rested her head over his heart. Taking off all her rings, she put them with Takato's coat on the floor.   
  
"Our parents are going to be pissed." Rika said. Takato sat up in the cot, leaning his back against a wall. She took her head off his chest and looked him in the eye. He took his face into her hands and kissed her. She smiled into it, accepting it. Takato's hands slid her shirt over her head, and they broke the kiss momentarily, reluctantly to throw it onto the floor.  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm only going to continue if I get good reveiws. I stole/am stealing things from the book "Red Dragon" and would like to say that it isn't mine, it's Thomas Hariss'. Digimon is not mine either.   
Please Review! 


End file.
